Diabetes is a disease derived from multiple causative factors and characterized by elevated levels of plasma glucose (hyperglycemia) in the fasting state or after administration of glucose during an oral glucose tolerance test. There are two generally recognized forms of diabetes. In type 1 diabetes, or insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (IDDM), patients produce little or no insulin, the hormone which regulates glucose utilization. In type 2 diabetes, or noninsulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM), insulin is still produced in the body. Patients having type 2 diabetes often have hyperinsulinemia (elevated plasma insulin levels); however, these patients are insulin resistant, which means that they have a resistance to the effect of insulin in stimulating glucose and lipid metabolism in the main insulin-sensitive tissues, which are muscle, liver and adipose tissues. Patients who are insulin resistant but not diabetic compensate for the insulin resistance by secreting more insulin, so that serum glucose levels are not elevated enough to meet the criteria of Type 2 diabetes. In patients with Type 2 diabetes, even elevated plasma insulin levels are insufficient to overcome the pronounced insulin resistance.
Persistent or uncontrolled hyperglycemia that occurs with diabetes is associated with increased and premature morbidity and mortality. Often abnormal glucose homeostasis is associated both directly and indirectly with obesity, hypertension, and alterations of the lipid, lipoprotein and apolipoprotein metabolism, as well as other metabolic and hemodynamic disease. Patients with type 2 diabetes mellitus have a significantly increased risk of macrovascular and microvascular complications, including atherosclerosis, coronary heart disease, stroke, peripheral vascular disease, hypertension, nephropathy, neuropathy, and retinopathy. Therefore, therapeutic control of glucose homeostasis, lipid metabolism, obesity, and hypertension are critically important in the clinical management and treatment of diabetes mellitus.
Many patients who have insulin resistance or Type 2 diabetes often have several symptoms that together are referred to as syndrome X, or the metabolic syndrome. A patient having this syndrome is characterized as having three or more symptoms selected from the following group of five symptoms: (1) abdominal obesity; (2) hypertriglyceridemia; (3) low high-density lipoprotein cholesterol (HDL); (4) high blood pressure; and (5) elevated fasting glucose, which may be in the range characteristic of Type 2 diabetes if the patient is also diabetic. Each of these symptoms is defined in the recently released Third Report of the National Cholesterol Education Program Expert Panel on Detection, Evaluation and Treatment of High Blood Cholesterol in Adults (Adult Treatment Panel III, or ATP III), National Institutes of Health, 2001, NIH Publication No. 01-3670. Patients with metabolic syndrome, whether or not they have or develop overt diabetes mellitus, have an increased risk of developing the macrovascular and microvascular complications that are listed above that occur with type 2 diabetes, such as atherosclerosis and coronary heart disease.
Insulin resistance is not primarily caused by a diminished number of insulin receptors but by a post-insulin receptor binding defect that is not yet completely understood. This lack of responsiveness to insulin results in insufficient insulin-mediated activation of uptake, oxidation and storage of glucose in muscle and inadequate insulin-mediated repression of lipolysis in adipose tissue and of glucose production and secretion in the liver.
There are several available treatments for type 2 diabetes, each of which has its own limitations and potential risks. Physical exercise and a reduction in dietary intake of calories often dramatically improve the diabetic condition and are the best first line treatment of type 2 diabetes. Compliance with this treatment is very poor because of well-entrenched sedentary lifestyles and excess food consumption, especially of foods containing high amounts of fat. A widely used drug treatment involves the administration of meglitinide or a sulfonylurea (e.g. tolbutamide or glipizide), which are insulin secretagogues. These drugs increase the plasma level of insulin by stimulating the pancreatic β-cells to secrete more insulin. When administration of a sulfonylurea or meglitinide becomes ineffective, the amount of insulin in the body can be supplemented by the injection of insulin so that insulin concentrations are high enough to stimulate even the very insulin-resistant tissues. However, dangerously low levels of plasma glucose can result from administration of insulin and/or insulin secretagogues, and an increased level of insulin resistance due to the even higher plasma insulin levels can occur.
The biguanides are another class of drugs that are widely used to treat type 2 diabetes. The two best known biguanides, phenformin and metformin, cause some correction of hyperglycemia without risk of causing hypoglycemia. The biguanides can be used either with insulin or with an insulin secretagogue without increasing the risk of hypoglycemia. However, phenformin and metformin can induce lactic acidosis and nausea/diarrhea. Metformin has a lower risk of side effects than phenformin and is widely prescribed for the treatment of Type 2 diabetes.
The glitazones (i.e. 5-benzylthiazolidine-2,4-diones) are a newer class of compounds that can ameliorate hyperglycemia and other symptoms of type 2 diabetes. These agents substantially increase insulin sensitivity in muscle, liver and adipose tissue in several animal models of type 2 diabetes, resulting in partial or complete correction of elevated plasma glucose levels without the occurrence of hypoglycemia. The glitazones that are currently marketed (rosiglitazone and pioglitazone) are agonists of the peroxisome proliferator activated receptor (PPAR) gamma subtype. PPAR-gamma agonism is generally believed to be responsible for the improved insulin sensititization that is observed with the glitazones. New PPAR agonists are being developed for the treatment of Type 2 diabetes and/or dyslipidemia. Many of the newer PPAR compounds are agonists of one or more of the PPAR alpha, gamma and delta subtypes. Compounds that are agonists of both the PPAR alpha and PPAR gamma subtypes (PPAR alpha/gamma dual agonists) are promising because they reduce hyperglycemia and also improve lipid metabolism.
PPAR agonists, and particularly glitazones, have had shortcomings which have so far detracted from their attractiveness. Some of the compounds, and especially troglitazone, have exhibited liver toxicity. Troglitazone was eventually withdrawn from the marketplace because of hepatotoxicity. Another weakness in the currently marketed PPAR agonists is that monotherapy for type 2 diabetes produces only modest efficacy—a reduction in average plasma glucose of ≈20% and a decline from ≈9.0% to ≈8.0% in HemoglobinA1C. The current compounds also do not greatly improve lipid metabolism, and may actually have a negative effect on the lipid profile. These shortcomings have provided an incentive to develop better insulin sensitizers for Type 2 diabetes which function via similar mechanism(s) of action.
Recently, there have been reports of compounds that are PPAR gamma antagonists or partial agonists. WO01/30343 describes a specific compound that is a PPAR partial agonist/antagonist that is useful for the treatment of obesity and Type 2 diabetes. WO02/08188 discloses a class of PPAR agonists and partial agonists that are indole derivatives and that are useful in the treatment of Type 2 diabetes, with reduced side effects relating to body and heart weight gain.